percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Daniela Yarahuan
Daniela Yarahuan is a demigod daughter of Athena, Goddess of Wisdom, and one of the main characters in the Return of the Olympians Series. Her most powerful weapon is her intelligency, but her main weapons is a Celestial Bronze Knife which can be summoned with her Magical iPad. History Daniela Yarahuan was born after her dad ( his name and where does he live is unknown until The Return of the Olympians: The Heroes of the World) met her mother, Athena. His dad was studying Business Administration at Harvard University, while Athena was studying literature. They both fell in love. They finished college and finally, had a baby together. Athena later was forced to return to Mount Olympus and left, but she always took care of her daughter. After the Battle of Manhattan, where she fought along two other demigods, the gods erased the memory of Daniela Yarahuan and her demigod friends, Andrew Johnson, and Max Smith, submerging them into the river Lethe, and sent them to a private school in Texas, so monsters couldn't find them. Return of the Olympians Series The Return of the Olympians: The Lost Demigods (Not finished yet) Daniela Yarahuan along with other two kids, Andrew Johnson and Max Smith, were two normal middle school students, or that was what they thought. They were offered to participate in a strange contest by their teachears, and accepted. When they arrived to the contest, a man with a strange hissing voice called her friends by their full name, but as far as she knew, the had only filled the contest forms with their nicknames. Another man started common questions that she needed to know, but didn't. Something was happening, something that she didn't like. After that, three robots with armors and swords started attacking them. She ordered her friends to attack and finally, they defeated the robots. But then, she found out that now, her teachers were furies, mythological monsters. They started saying a prophecy, and she remembered things that she didn't know, then she fainted. When she woke up, she was in her dormitorie, along with Max and Andrew. They achieved to escape, but the monsters were looking for them. Under her bed, they found a magical guide, which only worked if you thought about the topic. Andrew then founds out that he is a demigod child of Apollo, and that he has Lightrokinesis, a strange power that only a few Apollo kids can get. Then, he makes a rainbow, and they escape. But what did they find below?, "cyclopes". They were about to be defeated when a strange kid arrived, and called Daniela. He then gave here a sword and explained her that they were demigods. Max was a son of Ares, Andrew a son of Apollo, and Daniela, a daughter of Athena. 'Author's Note: ' The page is not finished yet. To be continued. Return of the Olympians: The Legends Come True Return of the Olympians: The Heroes of the World Category:Children of Athena